


Seeking Dragons

by Bearnard



Series: The Fifth House [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearnard/pseuds/Bearnard
Summary: A fan fiction set in JK Rowling's wizarding world.





	Seeking Dragons

"I can't believe he would do this! Unleash this evil upon us!" swore a tall, powerfully built wizard with a red mane flowing from his head like fire. He carried a sword which, although he was talented in magic, he weilded with frightening skill. His sharp emerald eyes flashed with anger.  
"Brash" thought Rowena.  
"We must not focus on what has been done but instead turn our attentions towards what must be done to protect the children."  
Disturbed as she was Helga's smile slipped. Why had he done this and fled? He must know that he would be found out. The round witch with laugh lines spoke slowly and deliberately through flat lips whose corners tried to climb to her eyes. "It's quite clear what needs to be done. A badger never looks for a fight, but when one comes we will finish it. We will need to create a horcrux."  
"WHAT??" The others bellowed.  
"How could you off all people suggest such a thing?" Screamed Godric.  
"I must admit that I am terribly shocked to hear that..." Muttered Rowena.  
"Listen both of you!! It is obvious that we can no longer protect this school the way we are. We will have to sacrifice ourselves in a trinity horcrux."  
Understanding flashed through the eyes of her oldest friends.  
"We shall imbue our souls in the hat, so it can sort in our stead. But that is not all, I think it is time to introduce the fifth house. I never wanted war but now we shall need warriors..."  
"Fine," grunted Godric "but no snakes will be allowed!"  
Helga's sweet eyes, normally filled with mirth, turned to steel and grabbed his, you could almost taste the fear. Pure and loving Hufflepuff was not to be tested in her anger.  
"Godric Gryffindor you listen to me, if the soul of a warrior resides in the house of Slytherin it shall always be welcome among it's fellow soldiers!"  
Rowena brandished the Hat dramatically, she placed it in the center of her friends, "I have informed the Head Master of our intentions. He knows to come collect the Hat and what it's purpose is."  
"Good, now there is only one matter left. A guardian for the warriors, someone unexpected. A ghost maybe?"  
At this the Lion roared with laughter, "I have just the person for the task! PEEVES!!"  
Oh no, not Peeves! The poltergeist was always troublesome and always annoying but never helpful. Except to Godric, he worshipped him. "You called, your Lionhighness? What can Peeves do for you, anything, name it."  
"There will be a group of children gathered from all the houses, they won't know where to go, they won't know who to trust. You need to show them, they need to trust you. Can you be their guide, the House poltergeist?" Peeves became a more substantial color of white and took on a sober tone, "Of course Sire, it would be an honor."  
"None can know of this Peeves, you must keep it a secret."  
Peeves nodded once and disappeared into the mist hanging from the branches of Helga's Grove.  
Rowena looked at her closest friends puzzled, "What will the house be called?"  
"Dracones, the House of dragons." Whispered Helga.  
"Never wake a sleeping dragon." Answered Godric.  
"Too menacing, tickle. Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Rowena added with a nod.  
Silently, reverently and with an air of finality they drew their wands as one. Rowena, drawing her pale black wand from her side, pointed it at Godric. The Lion drew his amber wand from the hilt of his sword and took aim at Hufflepuff. Helga's wand, earthy with it's lone thorn on the grip, appeared with a flick from her sleeve and was directed at the Eagle. They all bonded their souls to the hat in the center of them and with a final unspoken goodbye heralded by the tears rolling down their faces, cast the killing curse.

Thousands of miles away Slytherin could feel his soul being pulled and with the wisp of a smile haunting his lips he let it fly. 

Over mountains and rivers he went, memories flooding in from a different age. He could see a battlefield. Bodies lying in impossible positions and soliders who still drew breath weeping because they had survived the nightmare. Witches and wizards here and there, stunned looks on their faces. Had we really fought the muggles, did it truly come to this? Through smoke and morning mists his keen eyes sought his friends, Godric was easy to find with his size and flowing red hair imposing itself upon the background of horror. Rowena was a bit more difficult with her dark battle robe blending into the muted colors of dirt and mud all around her. Relief flooded his heart when his eyes finally found dear Hufflepuff. He had tried to shield her from this, had tried to get her to stay back. That was a mistake, fire came from inside her and she had whispered with a voice that would break steel,  
"What must be done must be done and I am no coward."  
She had shown no mercy and had worked magic so devastating it had shaken him to his core. Now that his friends were safe he could rest. 

There was a castle they had built in the background and he could feel the cool breeze as they all used their blood link to pour protection magic into Helga's Grove, as long as these trees stood so too would the school. A place for witches and wizards to learn, in safety, magics which they could not practice without being hunted by muggles. They had accomplished something incredible together despite the many differences they had he could never have imagined more wonderful people to be joined with, soul to soul, forever.

The lake was cold around his ankles as he back into it. His friends had found out about the basilisk and his secret chamber. He could understand their anger, he was mildly angry with himself. It had been a mistake but he didn't have time to correct it and now it seemed he never would. As they prepared to strike him down he cried out in desperation,  
"Remember our bond! If you kill me you also will die!"  
Collectively they paused long enough for him to disaperate. 

Now darkness. He couldn't see, what had happened?  
*Hello?* Salazar thought,  
*Snake!* A powerful voice echoed through his being.  
*How did you get here?* A thoughtful voice floated by.  
*It's the bond, it drew his soul in as well* soft, earthy tones responded.  
*You KNEW this would happen?* Roared Godric  
*I suspected..* Helga responded calmly  
*My friends, I don't know what's happening but I wish to apologize. All those years ago, at the lake, that's not how it was supposed to happen. I was trying to kill the basilisk. I made a terrible mistake...*  
His remorse flooding other three so completely that they found forgiveness easily, and it was as though no wrongs had ever been committed.  
*Salazar, we've created a horcrux. It's purpose is to sort in our stead but furthermore we're going to start the fifth house. Dracones, the house of dragons. A warrior house.* Whispered Ravenclaw.  
*But they are only children!!*  
*We weren't given many choices my friend.* Gryffindor said softly, with measured sadness.  
*We will teach them the old ways, battle magic. For the rest they will have Hogwarts. What must be must be.* Resignation overwhelmed Hufflepuff's normally light voice and made her sound tired for first time in memory.  
*Will it be enough? Where can we teach them?*  
*It must be enough. All first year Dracones' are instructed to seek the Temple of The Dragons...*

"SEEK THE TEMPLE OF THE DRAGONS..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" Exclaimed the hat and it was removed from Clyde's quivering head. What had he seen? Was that a dream or did the hat really show him that? In a darkened corner, where he was sure nobody noticed, was a poltergiest who looked very interested in the sorting and wasn't doing very poltergiest-like things...


End file.
